Give Me Love
by Gwendo Gwendoline
Summary: Hadès, le seigneur des Enfers va en boîte la nuit, pour faire "des choses" et traîne dans des bars, que lui arrive t-il ? Personne n'a la réponse à cette question aux enfers. Mais la rumeur va vite se rependre. Et finalement un beau jour tout va déraper chez le dieu. Il a été retrouvé mort sur son lit ce matin, et personne n'en connaît la cause. Yaoi Hades...


_Auteur__ :_ Gwendo Gwendoline

_Beta__ :_ Harley A. Warren

_Disclaimer__ : _Par contre les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte.

_Genres_ : Romance, Humour, Drama, Surnaturel.

_Couples__:_ Surprise ! Mais il y en aura dans toute sa saveur.

_Résumé_ :

Hadès, le seigneur des Enfers va en boîte la nuit, pour faire "des choses" et traîne dans des bars, que lui arrive t-il ? Personne n'a la réponse à cette question aux enfers. Mais la rumeur va vite se rependre.

Et finalement un beau jour tout va déraper chez le dieu.

Il a été retrouvé mort sur son lit ce matin, et personne n'en connaît la cause. Tous les dieux sont monstrueusement inquiets. Comment une telle chose a t-il pu arriver ? Personne n'a la réponse à la question mais Athéna ne compte pas en rester là et décide d'envoyer quatre de ses chevaliers aux Enfers. Camus, Milo, Saga et Shura se retrouvent confrontés à de sérieux problèmes. Une seule question leur vient en tête depuis leur arrivée. Pourquoi eux ? Mais ça, personne ne leur en donnera la réponse, non. Mais l'un d'eux va faire une découverte qui dépassera tout leur entendement. Hadès, le seigneur des Enfers, celui qui est craint de tous, a un secret profondément caché depuis des décennies. Un secret qui est lourd et douloureux pour lui. Mais surtout invraisemblable pour l'humanité.

**_Prologue :_**

- Encore la même chose, réclama le dieu en posa violemment le shooter sur le comptoir.

Le barman qui était en face de lui, souffla un coup avant de prendre une bouteille et de le resservir. Entre eux deux, c'était lui qui avait l'impression de souffrir et non l'inverse. Hadès s'était encore pointé dans son bar il y avait à peine une heure qu'il avait déjà l'impression de se trouver en enfer. Les yeux du ténébreux était encore plus sombres qu'au départ, son haleine empestait l'alcool et les cernes sous ses yeux était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais tout ça était...un peu trop bizarre à son goût.

Au début, tout ceci l'avait amusé, de voir son vieil ami, il y a quatre mois, se pointer devant lui comme une fleur. Alors qu'il avait essayé de le raser, il y avait pas moins de vingt quatre heures et maintenant, il voulait faire la paix. La paix ? Il avait eu droit à des excuses ? Pas qu'il le sache.

Enfin bref, la situation devenait inquiétante. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre sa défaite et ce jour-là.

- Encore.

Ce simple mot le fit sursauter, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami avait reprit ses esprits.

- C'est ta quarante-deuxième tournée, ne me dis pas que ça ne te suffit pas.

- Je t'ai demandé un autre verre, pas de me reprocher quoi que se soit, fit le dieu totalement zen.

- Eh bien moi, je te dit non, ça suffit pour ce soir. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

- Tristian, ne me force pas à répliquer encore une fois, sers-moi ce putain de verre et ferme-la.

Vulgaire, ça y est il était à bout.

- Et sinon, tu vas faire quoi, hein ? M'envoyer aux enfers ?

- Ne me tente pas.

Silence.

- Plus sérieusement, je veux que tu t'en ailles, ça vaudrait mieux. Regarde-toi.

Ayant assez de se faire faire la morale, le dieu regarda dans son verre en face de lui et disparut dans la seconde qui suivit.

Il réapparut dans son bureau, s'affala sur son siège, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Ses magnifiques cheveux d'un noir de jais caressait le bois du bureau. Ses yeux étaient fermés, la fatigue envahissait son corps. Les dossiers entassés sur son bureau à l'heure actuelle n'avaient pas été traités. Il s'en fichait complètement, ils n'étaient pas très importants, alors l'obligation n'était pas là. De toute façon il n'était pas obligé d'accomplir de telles tâches, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, il avait des assistants pour ça. Il avait juste voulu occuper sa journée par une quelconque activité, aussi ennuyeuse soit-elle. Mais là, il avait été un peu fort sur le coup, tout ce qu'il réclamait maintenant était un répit.

Un soupir de désespoir franchit ses lèvres. Lentement il prit la tasse de café maintenant froid sur son plan de travail. Observant le contenu pendant un moment, jusqu'à se perdre à dans son reflet au fond de la tasse. Il admira les contours de son visage, ses traits avaient prit de l'âge. De l'âge ? Non, il est était immortel, le temps et l'âge ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui, alors ça ne pouvait être ça.

Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui entre sa défaite lors de la dernière guerre sainte et son traité de paix avec sa nièce. Son humanité commençait à revenir pourtant, alors que lui manquait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce que tout ça était dû à... sa nature ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, quelques coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se tourna vers celle-ci et autorisa l'entrée. Ce fut un Valentine de la Harpie qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Seigneur Hadès, vous êtes de retour ?

- Sans blague, fit le dieu avec ironie.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez, mais ne voudriez-vous pas que je vienne prendre le relais dans votre travail pour que vous vous reposiez ? Ce n'est pas que je vous crois incapable de l'achever seul mais...il se fait tard alors, je me disais-

- Tu crois sincèrement que j'avais l'intention de le finir aujourd'hui ?

- Euh...bien sûr que non c'est juste que-

Au fur et à mesure que la Harpie parlait, Hadès sentait qu'il se donnait énormément de mal pour improviser en sa présence, et à la vue de quelque gouttes de sueurs qui commençait à perler au coin de son front, c'était à croire qu'il stressait de n'obtenir aucune réaction de la part de son maître. Effectivement, Hadès continuait à regarder son spectre d'un air impassible. Pour lui, la situation était confortable.

- Je me disais juste que, que grgr...

Il y eut un silence de deux minutes très très gênant.

- C'est bon, tu peux retourner dans tes appartements, je me débrouillerai parfaitement bien tout seul, finit par lâcher le roi des enfers.

- Ah d'accord je vois. Bon ben, bonne nuit.

Pas de réponse en retour. Et c'est fier de lui que la Harpie retourna à ses occupations. Pourquoi fier de lui ? Eh bien, il avait réussi à entamer un dialogue avec celui qui pouvait réduire son âme en cendres sans se faire tuer. Il y avait de quoi être fier, pas vous ?

Une fois la Harpie disparu de son champ de vision, le ténébreux ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un journal en cuivre, il en déroula la ficelle l'entourant, prit une plume et commença à étaler quelques bouts de phrase, puis le referma en le remettant à sa place. Chaque soir, il commettait le même rituel, ça faisait des siècles qu'il l'utilisait et seules quelques personnes de son entourage étaient au courant. Pas qu'il avait honte de détenir ce genre de chose mais, moins de personnes étaient au courant, moins il aurait à se cacher. Pour lui, c'était la meilleur décision.

Pendant qu'il mettait ses pensées en ordre, il commença à arranger la paperasse de documents sur son bureau. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son omoplate droite, le faisant se crisper. Encore cette maudite douleur, il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ça. Ça devenait un sérieux problème de jour en jour, si ça ne se stoppait pas le plus vite possible, il allait devoir en venir aux grands moyens et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

" Si tu ne trouves pas une solution le plus tôt possible, c'est elle qui te consumera"

Il le savait bien, il n'avait pas besoin de se le répéter à lui-même. Et c'est dans ce rappel qu'il partit se coucher. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la nuit ne fut pas facile.

Le lendemain matin, Eaque se planta devant la porte de son maître. Il était plus de midi et son seigneur n'avait pas pointé son nez depuis ce matin, ce qui commençait à légèrement l'inquiété inquiéter. C'est vrai qu'on était dimanche, aujourd'hui et que le maître des lieux avait peut-être décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Ok, mais pas la grasse aprèm. Ce fut dans cette mentalité que le juge cogna encore et encore aux immenses portes noires, mais rien. Aucune réponse, pas un froissement de draps, niet.

Perdant son sang froid, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit violemment la porte. Enfin quand il disait violemment, il voulait surtout dire avec une douceur légèrement accélérée, sans bruit, et donc plus de chance de survie.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir son seigneur allongé sur son lit, l'air endormi.

Curieux, il s'avança de plus prêt et secoua l'épaule du dieu. Aucune réaction. Il posa finalement sa main sur sa main et fut refroidit, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il réessaya, pour voir s'il ne délirait pas ou s'il avait réellement perdu l'esprit. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce fut réel, le corps d'Hadès était dépourvu de vie.

- Il...il...est... mort ?


End file.
